


Calling Kismet Connection

by Maya_Desires



Category: DC Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 20:21:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8259415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maya_Desires/pseuds/Maya_Desires
Summary: Story of Clark Kent and Bruce, a cute meet through phone and a wrong number.





	

(Monday, October-10-16)

Bruce Wayne is epitome of compose and professional. Nothing fazes him, nobody can throw him off, and nothing is there to even put a huge blip on his radar.

He was sitting and listening to the speaker about rise in quarterly profits. Nothing new. So, really, he wasn’t expecting anything when his phone chimed in the middle of the board meeting.

Bruce choked over nothing and coughed staring at his phone screen.

Unknown number: Are you today’s date? Cause you are 10/10.

Until now.

Bruce tried to control his coughing and waved off his concerned colleagues. He was caught off guard. Not dying.

Bruce: That’s a bad pick up line. How long have you been waiting to use it?

Unknown number: A year. Did it work, gorgeous?

Bruce: No

Bruce: Wrong number too.

Unknown number: That’s cold…

Unknown number: AND AWFUL! ( ≧Д≦)

Bruce snorted at use of emoticon. He glared at the speaker who was staring at him so gobsmacked before squeaking and starting to talk about market shares again.

Bruce: What’s awful is your use of emoticons.

Unknown number: щ(゜ロ゜щ)

Bruce: Stop.

Unknown number: ಥ_ಥ

Bruce: That’s as awful as your pick up line. Shouldn’t you be impressing someone else?

Unknown number: Too late with that now. I got the wrong number. I am heartbroken.

Bruce: So you decide to bother me?

Unknown number: I am also an optimist. Wrong number can lead to right things.

Bruce: No.

Unknown number: Says you! (・о・)

Unknown number: I will woo you with my prowess of words and wit.

Before Bruce could response he noticed others around him standing up. He slipped the phone in his pocket and got up buttoning middle button of his coat. He thanked the speaker and shook some hands before clearing out of the conference room.

He briskly walked to his office grabbing the file from his secretary without another word and sat down in his office chair.

“Sir?”

“Yes?”

“Your evening appointment was cancelled due to flight cancellation on Ms. Price. She mentioned that she would be able to meet tomorrow at the gala and would be able to talk.”

“Ah. Thank you. Please bring me coffee and the merger file from previous meeting.”

He needed to brush up on that. That’s what he gets for not paying half of his usual attention. Bruce didn’t realize passing time as he finished last of his work. He looks at his watch and seeing its dinner time. He better leave before Alfred calls him to remind him about food. Alfred was one person he didn’t want to disappoint.

Bruce pressed elevator button and greeted his co-workers goodnight. He nodded his driver before settling in the car and waited to be home. He takes his phone out and see the screen come alight with another message notification.

Unknown number: See I already made you speechless with my charm.

Bruce: What is making me speechless is that you got a wrong number and that number happened to be mine.

Unknown number: See it’s hard to woo you without any knowledge of what you look like.

Bruce: …

Unknown number: I can beg.

Bruce. No. Tall, dark and handsome. Though I do like when my partners beg for more.

Unknown number: I can beg for more….details.

Bruce:……….

Unknown number: Ahhh…so no name? I will just name you TDH.

Bruce: So this is going to continue?

Unknown number: Yes. I feel it in my bones that I must woo you. I can already imagine your surly-ness.

Unknown number: Also, I am tall, dark and handsome. See sharing info.

Bruce: I am not surly.

Unknown number: Did you frown?

Bruce: Maybe.

Unknown number: Surly. (ﾉ^ヮ^)ﾉ

Bruce wasn’t sure why he was entertaining this person. He was more entertained and he couldn’t help responding him. He stopped responding when he reached home. It wouldn’t do good to be distracted by something at home.

Bruce: You are like a puppy.

Unknown number: I’ll let you pet me. ;D

Bruce laughed. Out loud. He tried to quickly hide it. But it was too late. Alfred was already looking at him and looking down at his phone that kept chiming.

Bruce: Shut up.

Bruce: You are making people think I am insane.

Unknown number: Surly and insane? If we are giving each other nicknames. I will call you dark chocolate.

Bruce: Why?

Unknown number: Cause its insane ppl like bitter things that are supposed to be sweet!!

Unknown number: And my friend says my face turns sour at the taste.

Bruce: So your face would be sour when you taste me?

Unknown number: GASP!

Unknown number: You made a joke!

Bruce: It was genuine enquiry.

Unknown number: HAHAHAHAHAHA! I see through you. You made a joke.

Unknown number: Admit to it. σ(≧ε≦ｏ)

Bruce: I am going to bed.

Bruce: Goodnight!

Bruce waited couple of minutes. Why was he waiting for a response? Stupid…he shook his head and climbed into his bed still holding the phone in his hand.

Unknown number: Heyy…dark choco. Are you today’s date? Cause you are 11/10! ;D

Bruce blinked at that. Has he really spent his whole day texting a wrong number? He smiled looking down at his phone. He wrote last message pressing send with a smile.

Bruce: Go away, you tasteless cream puff. :)

Creampuff: ANOTHER GASP! Surly smiles??

Bruce: >:[

Creampuff: Sweetest dreams!!!!~<3~

**Author's Note:**

> Ratings may change later on! I also might edit this...its so terrible! D:


End file.
